Aposta
by Dorien
Summary: "As apostas com Scorpius estavam ficando cada vez mais interessantes."


**N/A:** Essa fic é, na verdade, bem velha. Encontrei ela enquanto revisava alguns arquivos e me apaixonei de novo :3

HopeYouEnjoy! :)

* * *

A biblioteca era silenciosa durante o jantar; não era à toa que era meu momento favorito de ficar lá. O crepitar do fogo que iluminava as páginas amareladas do livro em minha mão e o som das páginas sendo viradas faziam quase uma melodia.

Estava lendo um romance (meio clichê, se me permite comentar) há algum tempo quando um novo som se encaixou na melodia. Passos.

Um, dois, três e continuaram seguindo até o final da biblioteca, onde eu estava, até que, finalmente, pude ver quem estava ali. Ele fez a curva na estante e veio andando até se jogar na poltrona ao meu lado.

\- Vim fazer uma aposta, Weasley. – ele disse com a voz arrastada e eu fechei o romance quase imediatamente para ouvir o que ele tinha a me propor.

Não é como se eu fosse uma viciada em apostar, mas minhas apostas com Scorpius são realmente interessantes.

\- Qual é a aposta? – olhei para ele, que sorria abertamente.

\- É, na verdade, bem simples, - ele se levantou e fez uma pausa dramática – aposto que posso te beijar sem tocar meus lábios nos seus.

Franzi a testa.

\- Tenho cara de idiota, Scorpius? – perguntei e ele abriu a boca como se fosse responder – É uma pergunta _retórica_ , você não deve responder!

\- Se eu tivesse que responder diria que não, apesar de todas essas sardas. – ele deu uma pequena risada pelo seu comentário – Vai aceitar a aposta ou não, Rose?

Levantei da poltrona, deixando meu livro na mesinha no meio das duas poltronas, e botei as duas mãos na cintura.

\- Scorpius, Scorpius... – revirei os olhos - Você poderia muito bem beijar minha bochecha, mão, testa ou qualquer outra coisa e ganhar a aposta. Não sou _idiota_.

Ele, como o excêntrico que é, começou a bater palmas com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Não esperaria nada diferente de você. – ele deu um passo para frente e estendeu a mão aberta para mim – Vamos mudar o acordo, então. Aposto que posso te beijar, na boca, se tocar meus lábios nos seus.

Parei um segundo e pensei em todos os feitiços, poções e qualquer outro meio possível para ele conseguir cumprir essa aposta. Com toda certeza não existe maneira de beijar alguém na boca sem tocar nos lábios da pessoa. Era simplesmente impossível.

\- Isso é impossível! – exclamei incrédula.

\- Aposto dez galeões, Weasley. – hesitei por um momento. O que aquele peste estaria aprontando? – Com medo de perder?

Peguei a mão dele e apertei o mais forte que consegui.

\- Aposta feita, Scorpius. Agora, como pretende cumpri-la? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

Ele chegou perto de mim com um sorriso pomposo, como se eu fosse muito ingênua em ter apostado aquilo com ele, e simplesmente me beijou. Encostando seus lábios nos meus. Ele colou a boca na minha e logo uma de suas mãos partiu para o meu rosto e a outra foi para a minha cintura. A surpresa me fez paralisar por um momento, o que tornou o evento muito mais estranho do que já era.

Quando finalmente consegui pensar em algo, pensei em evidenciar para ele o óbvio, eu ganhei a aposta, só que uma não tão pequena parte de mim preferiu não interromper o que estava acontecendo ali, ainda mais depois dele colocar a língua dentro da minha boca. Botei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e puxei ele para mais perto, seus dois braços estavam agora na minha cintura, também me puxando para mais perto.

Ele começou a andar lentamente para frente, me obrigando a andar para trás, e logo percebi que isso foi uma péssima ideia. Enquanto eu andava acabei batendo o calcanhar em uma poltrona e me desequilibrando, o que me fez tentar apoiar na poltrona para não cair. Infelizmente não deu muito certo e nós fomos direto para o chão com a poltrona logo atrás.

O susto fez com que nos separássemos. Scorpius estava de quatro apoios em cima de mim, com a poltrona apoiada em suas costas. A boca dele ainda estava ligeiramente aberta, as bochechas vermelhas e a respiração descompassada. Ficamos uns cinco segundos só nos encarando, até que ele sorriu e eu fui obrigada a acompanhá-lo; o sorriso estava partindo para uma gargalhada quando fomos interrompidos.

\- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – uma voz fina e irritante chegou aos nossos ouvidos e no mesmo momento sentamos no chão, arfantes e, provavelmente, desarrumados. A poltrona caiu de lado no chão. – Caso não saibam, estão em uma biblioteca! Saiam já os dois daqui antes que eu dê uma detenção para ambos por comportamento inapropriado!

Eu e Scorpius levantamos, ele ajeitou a poltrona no lugar enquanto eu tentava desamassar minha saia. Ela deu mais um olhar severo para nós, então decidimos que era hora de sair dali. Nos apressamos pelo corredor da biblioteca em direção a saída escutando ela resmungando algo como "os adolescentes de hoje em dia, em minha época..." e outras baboseiras.

Assim que saímos eu encostei as costas na parede ao lado da porta e falei:

\- Você tocou meus lábios. – sorri e ele correspondeu meu gesto.

Scorpius chegou bem próximo do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

\- Então você ganhou a aposta. – senti a mão dele no bolso da minha capa e escutei logo depois o barulho dos galeões um contra o outro enquanto meu bolso ficava mais pesado.

Me dando um beijo na bochecha ele se virou e saiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Fiquei encostada na parede com um pequeno sorriso no rosto até ele chegar ao final do corredor e virar a esquerda.

As apostas com Scorpius estavam ficando cada vez mais interessantes.


End file.
